disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toy Story
Toy Story ist ein amerikanischer 1995 erschienener Computeranimationsfilm von Pixar. John Lasseter übernahm die Regie des Films. Der Film wurde von Ralph Guggenheim und Bonnie Arnold koproduziert und wurde von den Walt Disney Pictures vertrieben. Das Drehbuch wurde von Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen und Alec Sokolow geschrieben. Toy Story war der erste Spielfilm, der Computer animierte Bilder verwendete und der erste Spielfilm, den die Pixar Animation Studios veröffentlicht haben. Der Film erreichte ein Top-Einspielergebnis Film am Startwochenende und spielte so insgesamt über 191.000.000$ in den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada ein und nahm weltweit mehr als 361.000.000 $ ein.[http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1995/0TYST.php Toy Story (1995)]. The Numbers. Abgerufen am 11. Mai 2019. Der Film wurde von Kritikern und dem Publikum positiv bewertet, die die technische Innovation der 3D-Animation, den Witz und die thematische Raffinesse und Originalität des Drehbuchs und der Geschichte, Newmans Musikpartitur, Charaktere und die Sprachdarbietungen von Hanks und Allen lobten. Toy Story wird von vielen als einer der besten Animationsfilme angesehen, die je produziert wurden.Richard Corlis (23. Juni 2011): Toy Story, 1995 – „The 25 All-TIME Best Animated Films“. Time. Abgerufen am 11. Mai 2019.„Top 25 Animated Movies of All-Time – Movies Feature at IGN“. IGN. Abgerufen am 11. Mai 2019.„Best Animated Movies (5–1) – The Moviefone Blog“. Blog.moviefone.com. Abgerufen am 11. Mai 2019.„Best Animated Films – Toy Story“. Rotten Tomatoes. Abgerufen am 11. Mai 2019. Neben DVD-Veröffentlichungen gibt es zahlreiche Spielzeuge, Videospiele und Spin-offs zum Film. Der Film war so erfolgreich, dass Pixar sogar zwei Fortsetzungen, Toy Story 2, der am 3. Februar 2000 veröffentlicht wurde und Toy Story 3, welcher am 29. Juli 2010 erschien, produzierte. Die beiden Fortsetzungen wurden sogar ein noch größerer Erfolg, als die beiden Fortsetzungen. Eine dritte Fortsetzung, A Toy Story: Alles hört auf kein Kommando, ist derzeit in Arbeit und wird 2019 veröffentlicht werden.TOY STORY 4: ALLES HÖRT AUF KEIN KOMMANDO Handlung Der Film beginnt damit, dass Andy Davis, ein kleiner Junge, mit seinen Spielsachen spielt. Seine Spielsachen sind ein Charlie Naseweis-Spielzeug, ein Hund namens Slinky, ein Dinosaurier namens Rex, eine Porzellan-Schafdame namens Porzellinchen und sein Lieblingsspielzeug Woody, eine Cowboy-Puppe. Er gibt vor, dass Charlie Naseweis ein einäugiger Bösewicht ist, der Geld ausgeraubt hat und gegen Woody kämpfen muss. Als Woody Charlie Naseweis benimmt, nimmt Andy ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer und spielt dort ein wenig mit ihm. Dort erwähnt seine Mutter, dass später seine Geburtstagsfeier stattfindet. Als er mit dem Spielen fertig ist, bitte ihn seine Mutter Andy auf seine Schwester aufzupassen. Während seiner Abwesenheit erwachen die Spielzeuge zum Leben. [[Woody trifft auf Buzz Lightyear|thumb|left|250px]] Die Party anstehende Party macht die Spielsachen sehr nervös, da sie Angst haben, dass ein neues Spielzeug kommt, welches sie selbst ersetzen könnte. Woody schickt eine Gruppe von grünen Soldaten runter, die von Sergeant angeführt werden, um die Party zu überwachen. Am Ende der Feier holt Andys Mutter ein Geschenk hervor, welches sich als eine Buzz Lightyear Actionfigur entpuppt, die ein Raumschiff als Verpackung hat. Andy und seine Freunde rennen in sein Zimmer, um die Figur auszupacken, wofür Andy Woody von seinem Bett stößt. Die Jungs verlassen das Zimmer schnell wieder, als Andys Mutter nach ihnen ruft. Die Spielzeuge heißen das neue Spielzeug willkommen, aber Buzz scheint nicht zu wissen, dass er nur ein Spielzeug aus Plastik ist, da er denkt, dass er der echte Buzz Lightyear ist, der auf einer Mission ist das Universum vor Imperator Zurg zu retten. Die anderen Spielsachen gehen sofort zu ihm, beeindruckt von seinen vielen Funktionen. Nur Woody bleibt unbeeindruckt, der nur eifersüchtig ist, da er Woody als Lieblingsspielzeug ersetzen könnte. Die Zeit vergeht und Andy ersetzt viele seiner Cowboy-Dekorationen durch Weltraum-Dekorationen, was Woody nur verärgert, während Buzz versucht sein „beschädigtes Raumschiff“ zu reparieren, was in Wirklichkeit ein Stück der Verpackung ist, die zerrissen wurde. Währenddessen spielt das Lied „Sehr seltsame Dinge“. Andy findet Andy und Buzz im Auto|thumb|250px Etwas später nimmt Frau Davis Andy und Molly mit ins Restaurant Pizza Planet. Andy fragt, ob er Spielsachen mitnehmen darf und seine Mutter erlaubt ihm ein Spielzeug mitzunehmen. Woody, der ahnt, dass Andy Buzz auswählen wird, plant Buzz eine Falle mit Hilfe von RC zu stellen, damit er hinter den Schreibtisch gelangt, wo Andy Buzz nicht findet. Allerdings läuft sein Plan schief und Buzz wird aus dem Fenster geschleudert, da RC seinen Einsatz verpasst. Als die anderen Spielsachen dies mitkriegen, denken sie, dass er Buzz töten wollte, da er eifersüchtig auf ihn ist. Die Spielzeuge greifen Woody daraufhin an, aber er wird von Andy gerettet, da er Woody mitnimmt, da er Buzz nicht finden kann. Als das Auto an der Tankstelle Dinoco anhält, findet Woody Buzz, der es in das Auto der Familie geschafft hat. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung, beginnen die beiden gegeneinander zu kämpfen, wobei die beiden dabei sich gegenseitig aus dem Auto herausschubsen. Das Auto der Familie fährt ohne die beiden weiter und die beiden streiten sich erneut, wobei Woody so sauer wird, weil Buzz immer noch denkt, dass er ein Space-Ranger ist. Woody überredet Buzz, auf einen Lastwagen von Pizza Planet aufzuspringen, um zu Andy zurückzukehren, damit er seinen Ruf wiederherstellen kann. Woody findet Andy im Restaurant, aber Buzz denkt immer noch, dass er der echte Buzz Lightyear ist und klettert in ein Spielzeugkran-Spiel, da er denkt, dass es sein Raumschiff ist, das ihm zu Imperator Zurg bringt. Woody verfolgt ihn, aber die beiden werden von Sid Phillips gefunden, der neben Andys Haus wohnt und dafür bekannt ist, dass er Spielzeuge foltert, da es ihm Spaß macht. left|Hannah Phillips findet Buzz|thumb|250px Alleine im Zimmer von Sid, treffen sie auf eine Gruppe von verunstalteten Spielzeugen, die die Ergebnisse von Sids vielen „Experimenten“ sind. Woody denkt, dass die Spielzeuge sie auffressen wollen und bleibt auf Abstand, bevor Sid mit seinen Experimenten anfängt. Zur gleichen Zeit suchen die Spielsachen in Andys Zimmer nach Buzz und Woody, in der Hoffnung, dass ihnen nichts passiert ist. Als Andy und seine Mutter nach Hause kommen, fragt Andy sie, wo Woody ist und auch die Spielzeuge fragen sich, was aus ihm geworden ist. Einige sind besorgt um Woody und um Buzz, während andere hoffen, dass Woody nicht mehr wieder kommt. Am nächsten Tag versuchen Woody und Buzz zu fliehen, da sie von ihm misshandelt wurden. Sie versuchen über die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss zu gelangen, aber dort schläft Scud, der Hund von Sid. Sie wollen sich an ihm vorbeischleichen, aber Woody bleibt am Treppengeländer mit seiner Aufziehschnur hängen. Dadurch spielt er seine Sätze ab, die Scud aufwecken. Buzz und Woody entscheiden sich zu trennen, damit er nicht beide verfolgen kann. Buzz stößt dabei auf einen Fernseher, der einen Werbespot für die Buzz Lightyear-Figur abspielt. Als er seinen Arm dreht und die Aufschrift „Made in Taiwan“ (Hergestellt in Taiwan) liest, stellt er fest, dass Woody richtig lag und er nur ein Spielzeug ist. Er will das nicht richtig glauben und versucht daher aus einem Fenster im Treppenhinaus hinaus zu fliegen, um zu beweisen, dass er ein Spaceranger ist. Er springt vom Geländer aus ab und versucht zu fliegen, fällt jedoch nur einen Stockwerk tiefer auf dem Boden und verliert dabei einen Arm. Er wird dort von Sids kleiner Schwester Hannah Phillips gefunden, die ihn aufsammelt und zu ihrer Teeparty mitnimmt. Synchronisation Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:حكاية لعبة da:Toy Story en:Toy Story es:Toy Story fi:Toy Story fr:Toy Story id:Toy Story it:Toy Story - Il mondo dei giocattoli ja:トイ・ストーリー nl:Toy Story pl:Toy Story pt:Toy Story: Os Rivais pt-br:Toy Story ro:Povestea jucăriilor uk:Історія іграшок zh:玩具總動員 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Filme von Pixar Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Toy Story